Morning Musume Wiki
Welcome to Morning Musume Wiki. This Wikia was created to give you all information about Morning Musume. News in Morning Musume ;November 18, 2012 - Tanaka Reina to graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. :On November 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina will be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Tanaka's graduation was announced at Morning Musume 2012 Fall Concert Tour where her new band members were announced. On the same day, Tsunku and Tanaka made an announcement of her graduation in order to focus on her new band and to present new opportunities for Tanaka. :Comment by Tanaka Reina :Thank you for always giving me your support. :I, Tanaka Reina, will be graduating from Morning Musume with next year’s Spring tour! :Today, as I inform all the fans on stage, together with my 3 bandmates, I feel that for myself, I am beginning my journey to a new stage! :Morning Musume facing it’s 15 year anniversary, and I having joined as a 6th generation member, have reached my 10th year. :I feel like it’s a perfect turning point, as I start new activities with my band, and challenge myself with a full-time music career after graduation. :For my activities with Morning Musume and Hello!Project, I still have half a year left. With what’s left the Fall tour and the New Year’s Hello!Project concert, as well as the Spring tour, I will continue to sing in front of all the fans as Morning Musume’s Tanaka Reina so, please continue to give me your support! :2012/11/18 :Morning Musume :Tanaka Reina :Comment by Tsunku :We thank you for always giving your support to Hello! Project and Morning Musume！ :Let’s cut to the chase, this is an Announcement regarding “Tanaka Reina”. :“Tanaka Reina” who joined Morning Musume in January of 2003, presently for 9 years and ten months, :It has been decided that she will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project with the 2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Spring MICHISHIGE ☆ ELEVEN SOUL ～Tanaka Reina Graduation Comemmoration Special～ final tour day. :Her band has been formed, and she is proud to be one of the top 3 vocalists in the history of Morning Musume. :She is going forward with her band activities as well so, this felt like good timing, and we’ve decided on her graduation. :Seeing her mature in her own way, the things she wants to do on her own, her style, and her determination, I feel that from here, if she were to make use of the experience she’s gained with Hello! Project on her band activities and her solo work, it will lead to her progressing even more. :I’ve been talking with her about the matter of her graduation for many years, she’s a girl with a strong competitive spirit, and from here she can become an even cooler “Reina”. :Everyone, please give your a great amount of your support from here on to the “Tanaka Reina” doing her own peresonal work and bandmember “Tanaka Reina” with her band as well. :Hello! Project Coordinating Producer :Tsunku :2012/11/18 :Tanaka will graduate from Morning Musume at the end of their 2013 Spring Concert Tour, where she will conclude her activities in both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. ;October 20, 2012 - Morning Musume in France :Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, and Ishida Ayumi appeared at Hard Rock Cafe in Paris on October 30 for the Handshake event. Tanaka Reina was originally intended to come, but stayed in Japan due to poor physical conditions. October 10,2012-Morning Musume's 51st single,"Wakuteka Take A Chance" is released! Another great single from Morning Musume!This time,selling 86,745 copies!The single has a Halloween texture in it,as it was released in Octo ber.Also,lots of groups are making covers for Wakuteka,like The Up Front PROMOTION'S Up Up Girls and the new cover group,Team Okai.'''The regular edition B-Side is '''Love Innovation,the Limited edition A and B B-Side features Futsuu No Shoujo A '''by Tanaka Reina,Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka.The limited edition C and D B-side is '''Daisuki 100 Manten,by Fukumura Mizuki and Ishida Ayumi.The limited edition E and F B-side is Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose!,by Leader Michishige,Ikuta Erina,Sayashi Riho,Suzuki Kanon and Iikubo Haruna. Also,the morningmusumechannel released Oda Sakura '''doing a solo dance shot of Wakuteka Take A Chance,but it is from waiste up. '''New Member-11th Generation Member Oda Sakura! Former Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member,Oda Sakura,is now a member of Morning Musume!After the performance of the 51st Morning Musume single,Tsunku announced Oda Sakura as a member of Morning Musume!She was in the S/mileage 2nd generation auditions,but failed,and was then added to the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. “All I can say now is that I am happy. Though I’m not sure what would happen in the future, I would like to try my own best.” Oda Sakura says.When she was asked who does she look up to,she replied, “For singing, Takahashi Ai-san and Niigaki Risa-san, and for dancing, ℃-ute’s Nakajima Saki-san.” Leader Michishige said to Oda "There will be many tough things since you are the only 11th generation member, but feel free to ask me anything“.Sub Leader Tanaka also gives the 11th generation member some advice too,saying,“I think you will be through times when you feel like failing, suffering, and even thinking of quitting, but try to make an effort for 2, 3 years. Good luck!” : ;September 10, 2012 - Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation members get official blogs Do you want to keep up with your favorite 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume? Well, you’re in luck since they opened up two official blogs on September 10th!:Each generation has a separate but shared blog with the members of their same generation. Currently, each member has posted messages. :For english translations of all the members of the Hello Project you can go to blog-project.net : ;September 1, 2012 - Morning Musume To Attend JapanFesta 2012 :Morning Musume have been officially announced to be attending JapanFesta 2012 in Bangkok.The selected members (or whole group) who will be attending will either perform a special mini-live for fans, either hold handshake events or other exclusive events probably like Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako who have already attended the event in August. Even though this announcement is kind of surprising since Morning Musume activities outside of Japan have been limited lately to Hawaii during the past 2 years or so while other groups like Buono! or Berryz Koubou were being requested abroad more, it’s really great to see that they will go to Thailand this upcoming October since this will allow the new members to experience something totally new and meet new fans, while they might also take this opportunity to promote for their upcoming album and single. Hopefully more members concerning this attendance will be released soon! : ;August 24, 2012 - Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka On Break From Morning Musume Activities Due To Injuries :It has been announced that 10th generation members Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka will both restrain from participating in upcoming Morning Musume activities due to injuries. The report says that Ishida has sprained her ankle while Kudo has been suffering from pain in her left knee for quite some time, which might lead to future complications if she doesn't rest. Seeing that 2 members got injured almost at the same time is really painful to hear for all their fans and fans of the group, since it shows how much effort they are putting in the rehearsals and preparations for the many activities Morning Musume have planned for the near future such as TV appearances and performances, stage play performances, concert tour rehearsals and many more, and even though it shows how much effort the girls are putting in, it’s always a bother to hear that anyone got injured. With Morning Musume’s new single already announced and their new album and concert tour on the way, this seems like the worse time that such a thing could happen, but even though it’s the case, Ishida has to rest for only a month to recover while it might take longer for Kudo, so hopefully everyone can support them even if they don’t appear that much for a while since they definitely need all of their fans’ support and love to recover quickly. : July 4,2012-Morning Musume's 50th single,"One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show" is released! 50 singles!Yay!Congratulations Morning Musume!This being their second Double A side,the single HAS sold well,with 110,475 copies sold!The Limited Editon A B-side and Limited Edition B B-side features a solo by the remaining sixth generation,Watashi no Jidai.The Limited C B-side and the Limited D B-side features a solo by the 9th generation,Aisaretai no ni...The Limited E B-side and the Limited F B-side features a solo by the 10th generation,Seishun Domannaka.Also,the Event V features a profile from every current member! May 18,2012-Morning Musume members Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika officially graduate from Morning Musume at the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special'". This is the debut concert of the 10th generation members:Iikubo Haruna,Ishida Ayumi,Sato Masaki,and Kudo Haruka,but this is ALSO the graduation concert of Morning Musume members Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika.Both going to pursue different careers,Niigaki going for acting,and Mitsui going as a new soloist under the hello!project.Farewell to them,lets hope they will be very succesful with their new careers! April 11,2012-Morning Musume's 49th single,"Rena'i Hunter" is officially out. The 49th single!This is set to be Mitsui Aika's and Niigaki Risa's last single within Morning Musume.The "Special" graduation edition has a cover of Matsuura Aya's Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ as a graduation song for Niigaki.The single has sold well,with 49,232 copies sold to date.Congratulations Morning Musume and goodbye Mitsui and Niigaki!Leader of Morning Musume is now:Michishige Sayumi! ;January 12, 2012 - Mitsui Aika’s Ameba Blog Is Officially Open, Titled “aika” As we already know, Aika had an FC blog titled Aika no Pastel Color Days which was only open for fans in the fan club. It has been some time since the blog opened and for the most part Aika hasn’t posted that often in it, until today where it was announced that she will indeed have a new blog open for everyone to enjoy. It’s great news to hear that she will have a public blog since fans everywhere can be up to date about her daily life, and it comes with great timing since Mitsui seems 100% ready to dance and perform at concerts and events. For now there are no posts in the blog, but she will probably start to post soon, as indicated by her recent FC blog post mentioning rehearsals for her next FC event. Morning Musume's 48th single,"PyocoPyoco Ultra" On 11st January, right before midnight, Morning Musume Official YouTube Channel uploaded the full Music Video of their new single, titled "PyocoPyoco Ultra". After 2 weeks after the first preview, the full PV was finally up. This is the second PV(and single) of Morning Musume, where Mitsui Aika will not participle in dance-shot (the first being Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Isshoni Omise ga Shitai!). As a bit early announced, this single, might be the last for Morning Musume's currently leader Niigaki Risa. And this single, is first for juukies, for the 10th Generation of Morning Musume, that's mean the first single for Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki and former H!P Egg Kudo Haruka. Also, is first single in 10 years without our beloved former leader Takahashi Ai, who graduated on 30 September 2011. Did you know.... * ...that eight former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Yaguchi Mari, Nakazawa Yuko, and Kago Ai. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce and the first Morning Musume member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 25 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai last single in the group was released in her birthday. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Niigaki Risa participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 37. * ...that Niigaki Risa was the first member that postponed her graduation. * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina have the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume. * ...that when Kudo Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. * ...that 2 from 4 Hello! Project members that have left due to a illness were from Morning Musume. (Kamei Eri and Mitsui Aika). * ...that since 2009 and till 2011, every last Morning Musume single of the year was the last single for a graduating member (Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game and Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!). * ...that AKB48 members Umeda Ayaka, Kashiwagi Yuki, Sato Sumire and SKE48 member Furukawa Airi and SDN48 member Noro Kayo auditioned for Morning Musume but failed. * ...that former Morning Musume member, Konno Asami, is the first member who left Hello! Project and came back. Recently, she left Dream Morning Musume again to become a TV Tokyo announcer. * ...that 2010 is the only year when Morning Musume released 2 albums (10 MY ME in March and Fantasy! Juuichi in December). * ...that Morning Musume 1st Generation is the only generation to have 5 members. * ...that Morning Musume's 3rd, 7th and 11th Generation only have 1 member. * ...that Morning Musume's 2nd and 8th Generation are the only generations to have 3 members * ...that Morning Musume's 4th, 5th, 6th, 9th, and 10th Generation all have 4 members. * ...that Morning Musume's 8th generation member Mitsui Aika is the first person since the Elder Club's graduation in 2009 to graduate from the group without graduating from Hello! Project. * ...that Mitsui Aika was the only 8th gen member for 4 months. * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years. * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the group's formation. * ...that Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi are the only members of Morning Musume to be born in the same year as the group was formated. * ...that Morning Musume's new leader, Michishige Sayumi, is the first leader to not previously be a sub-leader since the creation of the sub-leader position. * ...that after Niigaki Risa's graduation in 2012, all Hello! Project members were born in Heisei Period. * ...that One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show became first Morning Musume single where all members are born in the same period since AS FOR ONE DAY in 2003. Morning Musume "Birthday calendar" Category:Browse